


Une belle journée

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Une belle journée pour Clint





	Une belle journée

C'était une magnifique journée

Clint était avec sa famille

Ces enfants, sa femme et son chien

C'était son dernier jour en détention a domicile

Il était la depuis 2 ans depuis la civil war

Il n'avait plus de contact avec les avengers depuis son retour a la retraite

Clint était heureux avec ceux qu'il aime

Tout a coup, Laura a l'air étrange…

L'ancien avengers s'inquiète

« Chérie que ce passe t-il ? »

Elle a juste le temps de répondre « je sais p… »

Et la elle disparaît dans un nuage de cendre

L'archer est choqué et ne comprends pas

« Chérie ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre que son fils l'appelle d'une voix inquiète

« Papa ? »

Et il disparaît comme sa mère

Sous les yeux impuissant de Clint

Sa fille pleure

« Papa il se passe quoi ? Ou est maman ? Ou est mon frère ? »

Et elle subit le même sort

Il a un tas de poussière a la place de Nathaniel dans sa chaise de bébé

Lucky aboie tristement

Au moment ou l'archer va prendre la patte de son labrador, elle disparaît en cendre dans sa main, puis Lucky se désintègre aussi

Hawkeye est maintenant seul

Il appelle désespérément

« Les enfants ? Chérie ? Lucky ? Que ce passe t-il ? Ou etes vous ? »

Mais il n'y a plus personne

La colère remplace sa tristesse

« Je me vengerai de celui qui a prit ma famille »

Il va prendre son arc dans une armoire ainsi que le costume qu'il garde en cas de grande urgence

Il devient Ronin


End file.
